


After School Surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daniel is stuck with a British kid named Henry as they both wait for his parents to pick him up. Sounds innocent right?





	After School Surprise

Daniel sighed as he stared out the window in the front room. At last, there was finally peace and quiet in the YMCA building. He loved teaching and playing with all the kids, really he did. But, having to deal with the constant screaming and the tattle telling and the crying and the temper tantrums and the constant complaints of 'Mr. Daniel! David hit me!', this job was beginning to take its toll on his sanity. He would never snap or cuss the kids out like he would do to his adult friends, God forbid. It's just...it was tiring and the pay wasn't really that great. But, he needed a job and if his job entitled dealing with screaming children, he'd just have to suck it and bear with it. Now, the entire building was completely quiet, well sans one kid named Henry, who was unfortunately still here all by himself. All the other kids had already been picked up sans him, so now Daniel played along with Henry while he waited for his parents to pick up the little squirt.   
  
The poor kid had moved away from all his friends in England to make home in glorious America, finding it a bit too hard to socialize when most kids couldn't understand his accent. It was all too much for the boy, and his parents were even more stressed out with filing all the paperwork. What's with America and paperwork? So instead of dealing with their child, they simply sent him to elementary school to be cared for. Needless to say during the after school times, it got lonely, and he wasn't surprised his parents were late. Henry was currently settled at the table with a crayon in hand, letting his little feet swing to and fro as he colored a cartoon cat.   
  
Daniel looked away from the window and looked at the kid, noting the almost sad look in his face. "Don't worry, Henry. Your parents are gonna be here soon to take you home" he reassured the British kid who just looked up at him with those wide childish eyes. To be honest with himself, Henry was actually an attractive kid, as creepy as it sounded. A mop of unruly light brown hair, sun kissed tan skin, big green eyes that seemed to shine like emeralds whenever the sun hit them, and fuck those nice red lips that looked kissable. Daniel wasn't a pedophile, but this kid was most definitely going to turn him into one if he didn't stop being so goddamn attractive.   
  
Henry perked up when the man spoke out, giving him a soft yet sad smile. "I know, sometimes they can be a bit shabby when it comes to time." He mused out, gently resting his head on the table. A soft sigh slipped out and he looked back up at the man with wide innocent eyes. "Do... do you think they do it on purpose?"   
  
Daniel frowned a bit and reached across and pet the kid's surprisingly soft hair. "Of course not. They're probably just busy dealing with stuff. No need to worry too much, okay? They have my number and i have theirs. If anything comes up, they'll call me" he reassured with a gentle smile and stared deep into those eyes of his. Fuck, this kid was making him feel some type of way.   
  
The soft pets to his hair put Henry at ease, gently leaning up into his hand like an affectionate cat. "Thank you, Danny.." Henry murmured out, affectionately.   
  
Daniel smirked at the weird way the kid said his name, biting his lip a little as the name went straight to his dick. God, he shouldn't be thinking of perverted things he wanted to do to Henry, he was only 9 years old for fuck's sake. But, damn the things he wanted to do were things that could even make Satan himself blush. Just as he was about to continue conversing with the kid, he jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and smiled as he knew it was Henry's mother calling him. Great a distraction, he mentally cheered."Excuse me for a bit, Henry" he said as he stood up from the chair and walked towards the window and answered his phone. "Hi, Mrs. Cook" he greeted with a cheery tone. "Oh, good evening, Daniel" Henry's mother responded with her own cheery, but tired voice. "Sorry about this, dear, but I'm so caught up with all this paperwork that I honestly forgot to pick up my son" she lightly joked. Daniel just laughed in response and waved his hand in a forget about it motion. "It's nothing to worry about, misses Cook. You know what? Would it be okay with you if I just took Henry home myself? You guys already live a couple houses down from me so why don't I just take him with me?" he offered, honestly hoping he didn't have to because if he did, he would not be able to restrain himself from doing dirty things to the child. But, as luck would have had it, he heard Henry's mother let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, dear, thank you so much for offering! You don't have to, but I'm just super tired from dealing with this. Once again, thank you so much" his mother praised. Daniel just laughed again, internally cheering at the granted permission. "IT's no problem. Alright, I'll see you when I drop him off. Goodbye" he said and hung up the phone with a sigh and let a creepy smile stretch across his face. Perfect.   
  
As the other spoke on the phone, Henry kept his focus elsewhere as to ignore the rising hope in his chest. It was his mum! Henry squirmed in his seat as the two spoke, fiddling with the hem of his shirt to keep himself occupied. Henry eventually slipped out of the chair and made his way towards Daniel to look up at him with wide eyes. "Was that my mum? Is she going to get me now?"   
  
Daniel stuffed his phone in his pocket and turned back around to the vic-kid. "She's a bit busy with stuff. Don't worry, I'll take you home and maybe on the way I'll get you some Mcdonald's. Sound good?" he asked as he stepped towards the British child and stood over him, his eyes going back to those tasty looking lips.   
  
Henry smiled up brightly at the man once hearing he'd be taken home by Daniel, gently shuffling on his feet. "M-My mum doesn't let me eat McDonald's.. She says it makes you fat." He murmured out in that clueless tone, pursing his plump lips.   
  
Daniel just chuckled and bent down to eye level with the cutie. "Well, then how's about we keep this a secret between us?" he murmured and playfully winked.   
  
A light sparkle twinkled in the boy's eyes, eagerly grinning as he swooped in to give the man a big hug. "Ah, thank you! How exciting!" Henry purred, having to stand on his tip-toes to wrap his arms around Daniel's neck.   
  
Daniel laughed and hugged the kid back, watching as his sneaky hand trailed down Henry's back and squeezed the child's ass. He heard Henry gasp a little at gesture, but he continued to touch his clothed rear. With every touch and every gasp Henry let out, Daniel could feel his cock twitch at each one. Fuck, he wanted him and now that they were alone, he could most definitely take what he wanted.

Henry's pert ass was squeezed around in Daniel's large hands, letting out a soft noise as the fondling continued. He didn't necessarily hate it... but the contact was rather weird. "D-Daniel?" Henry breathed out in a soft shuddery tone. Despite his skinny stature, that boy had quite some cake.

Daniel nearly moaned at the way Henry said his name. Fuck, he needed him now. "Hey, Henry. Wanna come see something cool in my office that only you get to see?" he asked almost urgently and sitting up to full height, hoping that Henry wouldn't be able to see his erection bulging in his jeans.   
  
Henry looked back up to meet Daniel's towering height and returned a look of pure excitement, gently hopping around in place. "Y-Yes sir!" Does that make him special? Henry has never really been anyone's favorite.   
  
Daniel beamed a wide smile and took Henry's hand and lead him out the big room and down a couple closed doors. "This will be a secret, so don't tell anyone about it cause they'll get jealous, okay?" he warned lightly and smiled even wider if that were possible as they made it to his office. His office will be perfect for the cruel act he was going to do: no window in the door, complete soundproof walls throughout the whole building, and no other people around. Oh yes, this'll be just perfect and his dick couldn't wait. Quickly unlocking his door, he pushed it open and flipped on the light switch, the fluorescent light lighting up his office that though was a bit small and had only room for a big desk, some filing cabinets, a computer and a big computer chair, this change of scenery would do just fine. "Well, come on in, Henry. Home sweet home" he joked as he stepped inside.   
  
The sudden change in his surroundings had Henry eagerly twisting and turning to take it all in, looking around at the different decorations with a big grin. "Wow, Mr.Daniel! You sure have me curious!" Henry spoke in that little innocent tone, tugging on desks drawers. "Is it something in here?"   
  
Daniel just chuckled as he closed and wisely locked the door. "Don't worry, you're gonna get your surprise, but first I wanna do something first so why don't you stand in front of me?" he asked, brimming with excitement as he finally got his prey cornered with nowhere to run.   
  
Henry didn't seem to pick up on the tense, predatory atmosphere around him and simply smiled up at Daniel. "O-Ok!" He quickly shuffled over to stand in front of the man, gently placing his hands on his hips. "Now what?"   
  
Daniel just bit his lip and let his hand cup the kid's cheek, watching as his thumb brushed against those soft lips. "Ready for surprise number one?"   
  
The soft tremors flowing throughout Henry's body showed just how excited the boy was. "Y-Yes sir.. 'm ready."   
  
Daniel bent down a bit until he was all up in Henry's face. "Good. Then here's surprise one" he whispered and leaned in and kissed those plump looking lips, moaning a bit at the contact.   
  
Oh.. Henry let out a tiny squeak against Daniel's lips once they connected, having been his first kiss, after all. He really had no idea how to kiss back or involve himself in the activity, so instead he placed his hands onto Daniel's shoulders and leaned in closer.   
  
Daniel smirked internally at the response he got and deepen the kiss, just letting his lips feel the inexperienced ones against his.   
  
Daniel's lips were so warm and soft.. it felt rather pleasant to kiss him. Henry gently nibbled along the plump bottle lip and let his tongue lap around the inside of his mouth, having seen it in a movie his mother watched.   
  
Daniel's eyebrow crooked a bit in surprise as he felt Henry's tongue enter his mouth. Oh, so he knows about that huh? Well, Daniel was more than happy to take it to the next level. With that, Daniel shoved his own tongue into Henry's mouth, hearing Henry squeak a bit at the almost rough intrusion.   
  
A bright flush started to coat the boy's face once they shared eachothers mouths, whimpering out as a strange feeling took over his body. He couldn't quite describe it, but it felt... warm? Finally Henry pulled away with a loud huff of air, lips red and swollen from the heavy kissing. "D-Daniel... I feel weird."   
  
Daniel breathed out a laugh and couldn't help, but stare at those plump lips his dick throbbing at what he wanted to do to those inexperienced lips. "It's normal. But, are you ready for surprise number 2?" he asked huskily.   
  
Henry shivered briefly at the tone of Daniel's voice, softly nibbling at his own lip. "Y-Yes sir.." He huffed. If the first surprise was this good... he couldn't imagine what the second one could be.   
  
Daniel smirked. "Good" he murmured as he sat up straight and stared down at the British kid's flushed face, "then here's your second surprise." Keeping his eyes on those pretty lips, Daniel undid his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down a bit with his boxers and groaning a bit as his clothed erection could finally breathe.

"O-Oh--" Before Henry could comprehend what was going on, he had a huge thick cock right in front of him. Daniel was huge! His own penis was barely anything compared to him. He flushed scarlet at the sight of the organ, reaching out to gently touch the head.   
  
Daniel hissed a bit the contact. But, he didn't just want his hands, he oh so wanted those lips wrapped around his cock. "Put your mouth on it and suck" he ordered gently and gripped the kid's soft wild hair.   
  
With Daniel's fingers in his hair, he didn't really have a choice. But admittedly, he was a bit curious. The boy leaned forward with shaky hands placed on Daniel's hips, opening his small mouth to wrap around the very tip of the head and looked up at the man waiting for orders.   
  
Daniel's eyelids hung as he stared at the sight of the small lips wrapped around his head, but there was a problem: Henry wasn't doing anything. Daniel would just have to use force if he had to. "I said suck it" he demanded louder and all but shoved himself halfway into the kid's mouth, liking the way he retched and watched tears spring to his eyes at the sudden movement.   
  
Henry naturally had a pretty bad gag reflex, and this was only pushing him to his limits. Feeling Daniel press deep into the  back of his throat had him choking around the thick length with tears bubbling out of his eyes.

Daniel let out a frustrated sigh as even though he was only buried halfway in, Henry STILL wasn't sucking. "Guess we gotta do it like this, huh?" he asked as he gripped Henry's head and began moving the child's head back and forth on his dick, his eyelids fluttering and he let out a deep breathy moan as he forced Henry's head to move on his dick.

The forced movement inside of his constricting throat had snot and tears bubbling out of the orifices in his head, looking up at Daniel with widened shocked eyes. How the hell was he supposed to know what to do? The boy only continued gagging and gagging... until his mouth started to salivate profusely.   
  
Daniel smirked as more tears and now snot came out of Henry's eyes and nose respectively, loving the gagging sounds the child was producing. Though he didn't want to stop, he also did not want to get puked on. Fortunately, he eventually stopped and pulled Henry's head away, strings of saliva connecting Henry's now swollen lips to his slick cock.   
  
A deafening "pop" sounded from his throat as Daniel slid out of him, poor Henry falling to the floor to back up mucus in the back of his throat. The kid was starting to cry a bit from the rough treatment, shakily rubbing snot on his arm.

Daniel just stared down at the kid with disdain as Henry started to cry. Though he should feel bad for doing this, he was much too horny to feel any kind of sympathy for treating the kid like this. "Stop your fucking crying and get back to it" he ordered sternly.   
  
That warm feeling was gone, now. "D-Daniel.. I don't like this surprise a-anymore.." Henry whined out and spat out more saliva out from his throat, his body shivering from the treatment.   
  
Daniel just growled and just all but yanked on the kid's head. "Either you get back to sucking my dick or I make you do it" he threatened with a snarl.   
  
A soft sob slipped out of his throat from the rough pull on his head. Might as well get to it... Pushing himself further, Henry got a considerable amount of Daniel's length in before starting to roughly suckle, his hands gently touching the areas he couldn't reach.   
  
Daniel moaned loudly and kept his tight grip on the kid's head. "Yeah, that's what I fucking thought" he breathed out as he thrust his hips along with the inexperienced sucking.   
  
At least he was sorta getting the hang of it? Henry slid his mouth up and down Daniel's upper shaft with soft sniffles sounding from him, his fat tongue snaking around the bulbous dripping head.   
  
Daniel tossed his head back and groaned as he felt that tongue, that though was not properly trained to do this sort of thing, began swirling around his head. "Fuck yeah" he swore out and fuck was the feeling around his cock the best. But...Daniel was greedy and he wanted more. Growling and digging his nails into Henry's scalp, Daniel grunted and all but buried his cock way deeper into the kid's throat, shuddering as he heard Henry gag louder than ever and felt the walls of his throat convulse around his length. But, he didn't stop there. As soon as he buried himself deep, Daniel gripped the British child's head with both rough hands and immediately began thrusting harder into the warm and wet orifice.

Oh God, and Henry thought it was over. Multiple wet squelching noises started to sound from his throat at the rough treatment, eyes rolling back into his head as he was used for Daniel's pleasure. Even his vision was starting to go a bit blurry from having his air cut off.

Daniel just all but ignored the kid that was nearly passing out as he surged brutally into Henry's mouth. Fuck, it felt so goddamn good and warm and wet and it has been entirely too long since he last had any sort of action. And what was more, Daniel wanted to take this further than just a simple blowjob. The kid's mouth was amazing, but he imagined that tight ass of his would feel like pure heaven and he felt his cock throb at the idea and if he didn't stop now, he was going to cum down Henry's throat. Forcing himself to stop, Daniel yanked Henry's head away from his cock, panting with exertion.   
  
The sudden change had Henry falling back onto his rump, hacking out fluids from his throat on his side. He really just needed a moment to breathe... The boy let his eyes close as he evened out his breathing, resting his cheek against the carpeted floor.   
  
Daniel panted as he tried to compose himself, feeling his dick pulse as he tried to fight back the urge to cum. "Fuckin Christ" he breathed out and opened his eyes and looked down at the still crying child. "Eh, get up. We're not done yet" he ordered.   
  
Henry wasn't liking this surprise at all. But seeing how rough Daniel could get, he knew better than to hesitate on his orders. The boy stood up on his wobbly bambi legs and looked up with wide eyes, picking at his nails in a nervous manner.   
  
Daniel liked the nervous look written all over his face and he wanted to fuck his face again, but he held back because he wanted that pretty ass of his. "Ready for your last surprise?" he said in a tone that Henry knew he couldn't refuse even if he wanted to.   
  
Henry simply looked at him before turning his eyes to the ground, trying not to seem disappointed with the surprise but also not entirely happy with it either. "O-Okay.."   
  
Daniel smirked at that and all but reached towards Henry and roughly grabbed his head again and led him towards his desk and bent him over the cool wooden surface. In that same motion, he dropped to his knees behind the kid and tugged Henry's blue shorts down and off his little legs along with his little underwear and tossed them over to the side.   
  
Oh, God.. he felt so exposed like this! Henry let out a soft yelp once exposed to the other like this, his tiny marble-like balls peeking out between his plush thighs. "D-Daniel..." Henry whimpered, his plump cheeks jiggling with each movement.   
  
Daniel groaned at the wonderful display before him. "Damn, I don't normally do this to kids, but fuck your ass looks so good" he commented as he spread the supple still developing cheeks, moaning as he exposed his hole and felt his mouth water with the urge to taste. Not wanting to hold back, Daniel immediately dived in, hearing Henry yelp in surprise as he swiped his tongue over the furled entrance.   
  
Poor Henry was expecting this type of treatment. The boy gently clawed at the desk with each lick to his ass, looking back at the man with widened eyes. "A-Ah.. gross..!"   
  
Daniel just chuckled and ignored him as he continued to let his tongue play with his hole, moaning as he tasted the musky hole, swirling his tongue around the rim.   
  
Henry was just starting to feel the sexual awakening in his little body not too long ago. Maybe even a couple of weeks. To be thrown into this type of pleasure so suddenly had him writhing against the desk and his prick hardening to life. "S-Sir..! Feels... so weird!~"   
  
Daniel huffed out a laugh and pulled away from the sweet hole, running his thumb over the slick rim. "Just let your body feel good, Henry. You may be a bit young, but that weird feeling will start feeling good when I'm done with you" he replied seductively and with that, he sank his thumb into the hole, smirking as he heard Henry let out a cry at the surprise intrusion.   
  
He wasn't sure what to make of the sensation. It was definitely foreign and stung a bit, but it had something else that made Henry quiver and writhe. "A-Ah! O-Oh, bugger!" Henry gasped, his hardened cock starting to dribble.   
  
Daniel's exposed dick twitched at the gaspy moans Henry tried to hide. Exchanging his thumb for his index finger, he slowly sank it in all the way to the knuckle, smiling with glee at the choked cry he let out. The kid may only be 9, but fuck his body was responding so well to the touch.   
  
His little leg kicked up at the pleasure coursing through his body with each thrust of Daniel's thick finger, wiggling his hips experimentally before a shockwave of pleasure flowed through him as he pressed into... something. "A-Ahh!~ O-Oh, bloody, yes!"

Spurred on by the joyous pleasurable noises spilling out of the kid, Daniel all but slammed his middle finger in and in that same motion, he began thrusting them rapidly in and out of the tight squeezing hole, his tongue going back to licking around his digits.   
  
Drool pooled out from Henry's gaping mouth the more his tight hole was brutally fingered, looking back at Daniel to show him just how flushed his face was. "D-Danielll~!" The boy whined out, bucking sporadically against his fingers.

Jesus Christ. The sounds the kid was making Daniel hornier by the minute and if he didn't get inside Henry soon, he was going to go nuts. Giving his ass a swift kiss, Daniel stood up and stroked his throbbing length. "Gonna fuck the shit out of you" he growled as he stared at the slightly gaping hole.   
  
Henry reached back to gently spread his cheeks apart when it was left to clamp around nothing, desperately wanting that full sensation back. "P-Put them back in..~" He whined out, his soft balls squished up against the desk.   
  
Daniel chuckled darkly at the eagerness. "Needy thing aren't ya?" he snickered and pressed his leaking head at the kid's hole, "don't worry. You'll like this even more." And without even asking if the 9 year old was ready, Daniel roughly shoved in all the way until his balls were smushed against Henry's ass, swearing in ecstasy at the warm and incredibly tight feeling around his thick and large cock.   
  
Daniel was certainly bigger than just two fingers. Way bigger. Henry was stretched to his limit the moment Daniel forced himself inside, crying out at the feeling of being so incredibly full. "D-Dan-Danielll!~" Henry cried out with hands gripping tightly at the desk.   
  
Daniel growled out a sultry noise and roughly shoved Henry's face into the desk. "Shut up and take it" he grunted out as he pulled out until the head was kissing the fluttering hole before grunting out a curse as he slammed back in all the way, loving the way the British child cried out at the mild pain he was probably feeling. The older man did repeated this motion again and again, letting breathy growl mixed grunts leave his mouth as he surged through the kid roughly.   
  
Indeed, the stretch and rough treatment was a bit painful. Especially for a virgin child like Henry. Well, not virgin anymore. But the pain was starting to slow to a dull sting in his rear as a new sensation began to take over. And it really caused the kid to become vocal. "O-Oh! Ohh, Daniel!~ Hnnhg!~" His walls would occasionally clamp down whenever Daniel brushed past his prostate, his leg slowly hiking up to rest on the desk to give the man better access.   
  
Daniel saw Henry put his leg up on the desk and smirked and breathed out a laugh. "You want me in deeper?" he breathed out on a devilish smile, "say no more, Hen." Daniel removed his grip on the kid's head and encircled his large hands around Henry's small waist and walked a bit closer and thrust in again, groaning as Henry let out a loud cry as he knew his head was pressed right up against that sweet spot.   
  
Henry released a slew of whining noises out from his throat at the stimulation, rolling his green eyes back into his head as it coursed through him. "O-Ouhhh! A-Ahh!~" His poor leg that was trying to hold him up seemed to twitch and quiver with the effort of holding his body up as his ass took a fucking, looking back to give Daniel a hazy look. "I-It's really goooood~"   
  
Daniel let out an inhuman guttural sound at both the blissful look on the child's face and at the way his hole clenched around his length every time his head struck his prostate. "Fuckin slut!" he growled out as he began thrusting brutally hard into the kid, clawing into the tanned skin as he fucked the life out of the preadolescent kid. He'd have to make up some kind of excuse as to why Mrs. Cook's son was limping, but he'd deal with her soon after. Right now, he was busy turning this kid into his perfect fuck toy.   
  
Henry had this choice ahego expression plastered on his face as he was hammered into mercilessly by the thick length, gasping and choking out for a gulp of air. The pleasure was so overwhelming that the poor boy forgot to breathe. Finally his little leg Henrye out, and Henry insisted on climbing onto the desk but was too weak. "M-Mr... Mr. Daniel...~ Pick me upppp~" Henry whined out, holding out his arms for the man.   
  
Daniel puffed out a laugh and withdrew his cock from the tight hole, liking the way the hole gaped wide from being stuffed by a fat cock. He then pulled the kid up from the desk and swiftly turned him around to face him, laughing at the way the kid wobbled on his shaky legs.   
  
Henry returned his laughter with a shaky smile, sliding onto his back and let his legs open up. "O-Ok.. I'm ready now." Henry breathed, staring down at Daniel's length with a hungry look in his eyes.   
  
Daniel bent down over the kid and pressed a searing kiss to those plump lips, shoving his tongue back into the young British kid's mouth,   
  
Henry released whines and whimpers out against Daniel's plush lips and found himself practically addicted to his cock alone, being exceptionally moody when he wasn't being fucked. "Mhhh.. G-Gimme.." His tiny hand slipped down between the two and grabbed Daniel's dick, holding it in place to sink his gaping ass back down onto it with a heavy sigh. Daniel let out a low growl and sank his teeth into Henry's neck, careful to not leave a mark as the kid, a 9 year old British kid, easily took his thick cock back inside stretched out hole. "Fuck, so fucking good" he strained out as he thrust the rest in until his heavy balls were well pressed against Henry's cheeks.   
  
A shaky whimper slipped out when he was filled so suddenly, yet so deliciously. Henry smiled up at Daniel with face completely red in an aroused flush. "D-Daniel.. I-It's so good..!" The boy whined out, his hips gently moving back against the hardened member.   
  
Daniel growled and sat up fully and gripped the backs of his small legs as he returned back to his brutal thrusts, thoroughly intending to pound the kid into the desk without anymore interruptions. "Fuckin take my cock, Henry" he snarled out and instead took a tight hold to Henry's hips and sank crescent shaped nail marks back into his skin, "goddamn take it like a big boy."   
  
Oh, those powerful thrusts... Each one seemed to hammer right into Henry's prostate with scary accuracy as he continuously cried out in unfiltered pleasure. "A-Ahh! Ah! Yessss!~" Henry's hole twitched and convulsed with the promise of an approaching orgasm, and the boy was put on edge from the new feeling.   
  
The older man happened to chance a look down and puffed out a sultry laugh as he stared at the way Henry's exposed stomach bulge with each thrust. "Guess I'm a bit too big for this tight little ass" he mused breathlessly as he ran his hand over the silky smooth surface and groaned in fascination as he watched the bump form with each brutal push into the child.   
  
Even if he was being stretched beyond his limits, it sure as hell felt amazing. Henry's legs were slowly starting to close in on themselves as he approached release, staring up at Daniel with half-loaded eyes full of tears. "I-I...I feel something..!~" 

Daniel let out an almost maniacal laugh as he could indeed feel Henry getting close by how much he was clenching around his cock. "Fuckin gonna cum for me and I'm not even close to cumming inside this pretty little hole. Hah, f-fuck, Hen" he puffed out and bared his teeth as his brutal thrusts turned even rougher and harder than before.   
  
He wasn't even quite sure what the man meant by "cumming", but he wasn't given any time to think about it before Daniel's hips started moving even faster. Every thrust caused Henry's tiny body to jiggle, weakly yelping out as the pleasure started to become too much. "O-Oh! Oh, God! I-I feel like I'm... like I'm gonna pee..!~"   
  
But, Daniel was far from listening. He was much more in tuned to wonderful squeezing sensation around his cock, letting his pleasurable curses and breathless moans be heard for the entire (thankfully soundproof) room to hear. His brutal thrusts sounded damn near painful from how hard he was slamming against the back of the child's red turning thighs and ass creating a lewd, but oh so filthy repetitive sound of skin slapping against skin that paired nicely with the sound of the desk rocking and the child's slutty sounds of ecstasy. His smacking heavy balls began to ache from how hard they were being slammed against the child's taint, but Daniel pounded on and continued to enjoy the glorious feeling.

Henry felt like he was in pure heaven right now. Yeah, his ass did sting a little, but he'd be damned if that sting didn't totally contribute to the pleasure. Each hardy thrust had the boy gasping out for air and clawing at the wooden desk below him, eyes squeezed shut with tears pouring out of them. So close... "A-Ahhh! Ahh! D-Daniel! It's too goooood!~"

"Yeah, take that fucking cock, Henry" he breathed out and dug his nails into the slim waist, damn near drawing blood from how hard he was gripping the skin, "fuck, just wait till your mom sees just how fucked out you'll be when I take you home" he snickered breathlessly and cursed as the tight walls clenched around him as he struck his prostate again.   
  
Toes curling in and mouth ajar to drool profusely, it really looked like the boy was desperately close to cumming. Forming words wasn't possible at this point. "G-Ghkk! Fffwah!~" Finally, after all that rough ass pounding, Henry reached his breaking point. It hit him like a fucking train as he arched up off the desk to scream out in ecstasy, eyes rolling back and tongue hanging out of his mouth as his hole convulsed around Daniel. His first orgasm, albeit dry, was so fucking good.   
  
Daniel grunted and stared at Henry as he watched him go through his first ever orgasm, though he nothing really came out of the tiny member that was understandably rock hard. No matter, though. Daniel had yet to finish anyway and if he was going to fuck another orgasm out the kid, then by God he was definitely going to fucking try.   
  
The shocks of pleasure soon passed by, but as the fucking continued, the feeling soon devolved into that of overstimulation. "U-Ugh.. Daniel, slow down!" Henry gasped out, eyes squeezing shut with legs tightly closing in on themselves.   
  
Daniel growled and put a tight grip on those small legs and kept them spread a part as wide as they'd go. "I said fucking take it!" he snarled out as his thrusts came down harder and harder, the thrusts even hurting his own hips, but he pushed on cause the tightening feeling around him was just too good to even think about slowing or going easy.   
  
"U-Uahhhh!" It was almost like a fucking hentai the way Henry would squeal out, staring up at Daniel with his large watery eyes. But, since Daniel was so persistent, it was starting to turn into that familiar burning sensation in his groin. "O-Oh! Oh, i-it feels good again!~"   
  
Daniel chuckled out a breathless laugh and leaned over and kissed the kid once more. "So fucking good for me, Henryvers. Fuckin shit so nice and tight all just for me to fuck" he murmured against his lips, panting heavily into his mouth.   
  
Henry felt his eyes flutter shut the moment Daniel pressed his lips against his, softly panting out against it as the pressure steadily began to build up again. "Daniel! I-I.. I wanna do this again! It's so goooood!~" Henry huffed out and Daniel let a breathless smile stretch across his face as the kid was gasping out with another strike to his prostate.   
  
Daniel smiled against Henry's swollen lips. "Yeah, you wanna be my little cock slut, huh? Want me to fuck you all the time now, huh? I beat you would. Gonna be constantly pulling you aside and telling you to come in here just so I can fuck the shit out of you. That's what you want, huh?" he purred out.   
  
"Oh, bollocks, yes! All the time!~" Henry practically screamed out, roughly scratching at Daniel's back the more he was pounded into. Damn, thinking about doing this all the time made Henry all the more aroused. At least it gave him something to look forward to when he came here after school.   
  
Daniel sat back up as he continued to turn Henry's ass to mush from how hard he was railing against it. Fortunately for Henry's poor rear, Daniel let out a breathy swear as he felt his end drawing close. "O-Oh, shit, Hen!" he strained out as he thrust faster and faster till the skin slapping sound increased rapidly.   
  
Henry eagerly hiked his legs up and held them open for better access, tongue lolling out of his mouth the more he was harshly fucked into. "I-I.. I feel weird again..!~" Henry mewled as another orgasm began to creep up on his tiny body.   
  
Wanting to aid the young child in achieving his second orgasm, Daniel wrapped three fingers plus his thumb around the hard child size member, loving how rock hard the flesh was as he stroked it in time with his brutal thrusts. "Come on, Henry. Fucking cum for me again. Cum all that's stored in those little testicles of yours" he teased with a playful sweaty smile and let out a long string of curses as he sloppily thrust towards his delightful end, his hips burning from the workout, but he pressed on.   
  
The sudden strokes to his poor cock was all it took for Henry to reach his end. A hoarse squeal slid out of his throat, eyes rolling back into his head as yet another orgasm wracked his body. His hole squeezed down onto the man's cock mercilessly, no doubt bringing him to his end as well.   
  
Daniel practically went weak in the knees and clawed Henry's legs at the sudden sensation of the walls squeezing even tighter around him. And that's all it took for him and he couldn't hold off much longer. Puffing out a sultry breathy string of curses, Daniel slammed in all the way and spurted his thick load into the child, grunting and hissing as he spilled all that had filled his drawing up balls. "Fffffuckin, C-Christ, Henry" he drawled out, rolling his hips with each spurt, feeling his own cum escape and coat his length that was still buried deep inside the hole.   
  
Henry wasn't even ready for the next string of events. With a loud gasp, Henry quickly looked down at his tummy to watch as it began to expand with the sheer amount of semen stuffed inside of him, whining out in unfiltered delight. "O-Ohhhh..~"   
  
Daniel grunted as he pumped his load into the child. He opened one bleary eye and looked down, cursing in awe and pure bliss as he watched Henry's tummy inflate from how much cum he was stuffing into him. "G-Goddamn" he breathed out at the sight and closed his eye again and with a halfhearted thrust, he eventually stilled and sighed. He laid over Henry's body, weakly holding himself up as he panted heavily, his body shuddering from the intense aftershocks that spread all the way to his toes.   
  
Henry's always been a skinny kid, so seeing his tummy all bloated was a huge contrast to what he was use to. "O-Oh.. So full.." Henry huffed, gently rubbing his hands over the large bump. The boy flashed Daniel a tired grin as he messed around with the cum-inflated belly, giggling a bit as it jiggled.   
  
Daniel breathed out a breathless laugh as he watched the kid play with his cum filled stomach. He was still a child after all, he supposed, despite the fact that he had just gotten his lights fucked out. "Did you enjoy your surprise, Hen?" he brought up, almost forgetting why they were here in the first place other than the fact that he just wanted to fuck this attractive kid.   
  
Henry glanced up at Daniel, softly smiling at him as he spoke. "Well... I-I didn't really like the second one but.. the last one was soooo good!~" He purred, gently squeezing and petting at the fat tummy. "I really wanna do that again!"   
  
Daniel giggled and pecked his lips again. He couldn't believe it. He had fallen in love...with a 9 year old. A kid who was one British, and two, not even a pre-teen yet. In several states, he'd be arrested for this sort of thing. This'll definitely be something they needed to keep on the down low. "We'll get to do this sort of thing from now on. But, why don't we just wait a couple days later when you're all healed up" he suggested as he eventually stood up straight, "also, I'm going to need you to keep this a very private secret okay? Word gets out about us and I will be thrown in jail."   
  
Henry looked up at him with wide eyes as jail was brought into the perspective. "W-What? I don't want you to go to jail! What did you do wrong?" The boy whined out, too blinded by his innocence. He just assumed that the United States was more strict..   
  
Daniel just rubbed his swollen belly reassuringly. "Adults like me are not legally allowed to have sex with minors, especially 9 year olds. Basically what I just did was break a huge law and if someone found out, I could lose this job and go to jail. So, you have to be a good boy and not tell anyone, especially not your parents" he warned.   
  
Henry knew he couldn't lose Daniel. He nodded firmly with a very determined look on his face. "I won't tell anyone!" He spoke out in the same hardy manner, so into this new responsibility as he held up his pinkie for the man. "I promise."   
  
Daniel snickered and entangled his pinky with the child's. "Pinky swear" he joked, "now, how's about I get you home? Your mom's probably waiting for you" he suggested. With that, he looked down and watched as he withdrew his softening length, hearing Henry hiss at the soreness all over his rear and then pulling out with a soft sigh, he watched as the copious amounts of cum inside the kid spilled out in large quantities, creating an embarrassing milky white puddle on his desk.   
  
Henry squirmed about on the wood as he looked down to see the mess they created, face flushing even more as he saw just how much was inside of them. "...Can we still get McDonalds?" He asked in a soft tone, giving Daniel a sweet smile.   
  
Daniel smiled as he pulled his pants back up and redid his bindings. "Sure, my treat for wrecking your ass" he offered and grabbed the roll of paper towels off the filing cabinet and tore a couple sheets off and wiped up the cum puddle, definitely not wanting to leave it there to dry and/or have the cleaning people come in here and see the mess.   
  
Henry wasn't too sure how to respond to that, letting out a soft "oh" in response. He scooted off the desk and attempted to land on his feet, but once they hit the floor, he began to wobble about as if they were made out of jelly. "A-Ah, my legs feel all funny.. "   
  
Daniel mumbled out an apology as he bent down and helped the kid into his underwear and shorts. "I'll carry you to the car and then we can get McDonalds" he offered as he made sure Henry was all buttoned up and looked presentable enough to give back to his mother. Henry's lips were still a bit swollen, but he doubt his parents will ask why and they'll be asking why Henry's limping so much, but he'll work out a perfect lie.


End file.
